City of Light
by Koreanfangirl
Summary: Post CoHF. What happens after CoHF? Valentine and Jonathan are gone, but peace is yet to come in the shadowhunter world. When a dark force threatens to destroy life, they must find light to fight dark. Clace. Sizzy. Malec. First fanfic! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a Korean girl, not Cassandra Clare, so the Mortal Instruments doesn't belong to me! Only new characters to come are to my credit. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 1

June 2008

Several had passed since the Dark War. Clary and Jocelyn never really talked about Jonathan, but they silently supported each other. Both Jace and Luke were understanding to theirs loves and patiently helped them through the loss of something missing that they never had. Simon was slowly recovering more and more of his memories of his past life and Isabelle was by him to help him through it. Magnus was, well, still throwing parties with a LOT of glitter, and Alec was there to stop him from totally glitterizing the whole apartment.

The whole lot were gathered at the institute that day. Jace had proposed a few weeks earlier so the women, Jocelyn, Maryse, Clary and Isabelle, were busy discussing the wedding while the men, Luke, Jace, Alec and Magnus, were terrorizing Simon with lies about the ascension process.

"Simon, you know, sometimes even if you make it, if your body's not strong enough, your arm or leg goes missing in the process," Jace said while trying to stifle his laughter at Simon's horrified expression.

"That is so not true! Stop scaring him, Jace!" Isabelle scolded all the while smiling.

"Don't shadowhunters have party planners? Must we plan this all from scratch?" Asked Clary, getting slightly annoyed of Magnus asking if he can cover everything in glitter. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Magnus, you're welcome to use _some _glitter, but don't shower us with it."

Jocelyn smiled. "It's shadowhunter tradition for the mothers to plan the wedding. Besides this is fun."

Maryse stood up. "So this is what we have for sure so far. It will be at the Herondale Manor on the 22nd of July. Maid of honor is Isabelle, groomsmen are Simon and Alec. Wedding colors are gold with white highlights."

Everyone nodded in acceptance. Both Maryse and Jocelyn sighed in relief. "Well, it's been fun, but Luke and I will excuse ourselves now," Jocelyn said.

"Alright, I think I'll spend the night here," responded Clary. Jocelyn had reluctantly agreed a few days after coming back from her honeymoon that Clary could staty at the institute whenever she wanted.

{~*000*~}

Jace and Clary were in bed, cuddled close to each other. Jace kissed her forehead. "I really love you, Clarissa Herondale."

Clary smiled. "I know, Mr. Herondale."

"Good night Mrs. Herondale," Jace said teasingly.

"Mrs. Herondale." Clary agreed.

Just like that, they fell asleep slowly in each other's arms, knowing that they belong together. They had a future together now. And they were going to fight for it at any cost.

{~*000*~}

Simon and Isabelle were watching TV on an old sofa. They felt comforted in each other's presence despite everything that happened in the past few months. Simon started calling Isabelle Izzy again, and they were slowly rebuilding their relationship.

Izzy broke the silence. "You know, I'm really glad you regained your memories."

"Yeah, me too," Simon said, smiling. It was a short reply, but it was all Izzy needed for now. They were going to take things slow. Really slow so that it was stronger.

{~*000*}

Magnus and Alec entered their apartment. "Who knew planning for a wedding was so tiresome!" Alec exclaimed, throwing himself onto the couch.

"You didn't exactly help plan the wedding, darling. You were busy tormenting the daylighter."

Alec shrugged. "He's not a daylighter anymore. He's not even a vampire anymore."

"Totally beyond the point. I call him daylighter because I want to call him daylighter," Magnus said while opening a bottle of some kind of sparkling drink. Aleec rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared on the kitchen bar table. Magnus picked it up. "It's from your father."

Alec frowned. "What does he want?"

Magnus read it out loud. "Dear Magnus Bane, I beg your pardon for such a sudden way of contacting you. There is an emergency meeting, and all representatives' presence is needed. Please come right away. All due respect, Robert Lightwood."

"What do we do?"

"We go to the meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those that followed/favorited.**

**I'm not Cassandra Clare (SHOCK!). So no credit to me... Too bad, I mean think of the money I would earn. All right so the story...**

* * *

Chapter 2

June 2008

When Alec and Magnus arrived at the Council Hall, they spotted two guards. One had graying hair and a beard that looked medieval, and the other was very young, not yet 20. That was the result of the Dark War, when so many shadowhunters were killed.

"Are you Magnus Bane?" asked the younger looking guard.

"The one and only."

"And you Alec Lightwood?" Alec nodded in reply. "The Inquisitor and Consul with meet with you in Inquisitor Lightwood's office."

Alec frowned. "I thought there was a council meeting?"

The guards looked uncomfortable. "It will be explained to you when you get there. Please allow us to escort you," said the older looking guard replied and escorted them to the door of the inquisitor's office. He knocked.

"Enter," Robert Lightwood's voice boomed from behind the door. When Alec and Magnus entered the quite large office, they saw that the other representatives, Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon were there.

"About time you were here, Shadowhunter, Warlock." Anselm Nightshade, the representative of the Night Children, said, nodding to each of them.

"Wonderful to see you too, Anselm!" Magnus said, grinning.

Robert looked annoyed for some reason. "Take a sit! I called you here for a reason!"

Jia Penhallow gave him a look. "Yes, please do sit. We have much to talk about." When they were all sitted, she continued. "The reason we have called you here at such a time is because something dark is arising. Actually, _the_ dark is arising. Lucifer, is said to be regaining strength after his years of sleep in the Void."

"So call another one of your Nephilim armies together and do something! I fail to see how this concerns us." said Anselm.

"This concerns not only the Nephilim and Downworlders but all life in this universe! Lucifer isn't going to throw a party and give goodies bags to us when he awakes. He's evil!" Yelled Robert in frustration.

Jace looked mock-shocked. "Really? He's evil? I never realized that! I mean he's the Prince of Hell!" He said with dripping sarcasm.

"Jace Wayland! You will not talk to me that way!" Robert scolded with his voice still raised.

"Jace_ Herondale_! And _Sir, _appears that I just did," Jace said, matching Robert's volume.

The Consul stood up. "Silence! We came here to discuss a matter that can destroy our universe! How can you argue idly at such a time?"

Everyone looked guiltily at each other and nodded at the Consul. "Thank you, now what we are gathered to discuss is sending someone to Pandemonium to investigate."

"We could gather an army," Luke suggested.

Jia Penhallow started pacing around the room while the others followed her with their eyes. "Well, the point of the investigation is to know what is happening without the demons realizing that we know what we know. Armies are... quite easy to detect."

"So what are you suggesting?" asked Clary.

The Consul cleared her throat. "We are _asking _you go." Jace looked at her like she had just said unicorns were using rainbows to kill everyone. "You have had experience in a demon dimension before. You are all also experienced shadowhunters. And of course, Magnus has knowledge about demons and..."

"All right, three reasons why that is the stupidest idea ever," Jace interrupted, "one, Clary's mother would _never _agree. Two, Simon hasn't even ascended yet. Three, you don't even know how long it's going to take. I'm not canceling our wedding." Clary smiled at the last remark.

"Uhh.. Actually, I already got permission from you mom, Clary," the Consul said, avoiding Luke's eyes.

"Why didn't I know about this?" demanded the angry werewolf.

"It took a lot of persuasion to let her agree. We couldn't risk you convincing her otherwise."

Clary looked shocked. "My mom actually agreed to this? Did you drug her or something?"

"We purely pointed out that you are old enough to make your own decisions," the Consul defended herself, "for your second reason, Jace, we are going to bring his ascension forward. For your wedding, I assure you that you will be back before that."

Simon spoke for the first time. "Umm, by bringing forward, when do you exactly mean?"

"Well, if you all agree, we could do it tomorrow at the Council meeting."

"This is the only option?" Magnus asked.

Jia sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"But going to the City of Demons itself? Where all the demons can see us?"

"I could make runes to help us," Clary suggested.

"Please, this is the only chance to possibly stopping Lucifer from destroying us all. We only ask you to see what is going on to the best of your abilities," Jia begged them with desperate eyes. Simon, Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Alec and Magnus looked at each other and murmured "fine". Except Magnus who merely shrugged while inspecting his fingernails.

Isabelle and Clary shared looks before Clary spoke up. "Runes are stronger when drawn by one's parabatai, right?" The Consul looked confused but nodded. "Then, could Isabelle and I possibly become parabatai tomorrow?"

The Consul smiled. "I believe that can be arranged. So tomorrow, we get the approval of the Council. Then you will set off in a week." Everyone nodded. "You may need to do some research to help you during your... mission."

"Wait, is there even a way to get there?" asked Jace.

Magnus answered. "I could get us there and back. The only research we could possibly do is runes to help us. There is nothing written about Pandemorium seeing as that no human has came back from there alive. I will get us to Pandemorium next Friday and try to get us back by July 5th." Everyone nodded again in approval.

It was a pretty welled planned plan. They were going to Pandemonium to investigate if Lucifer was, indeed, waking up. Then, they were going to be back by July 5th. Except, they all knew, it was going to be much more complicated and harder than that. And they were right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. My name is Jihyun Seo, and I don't own any of Cassandra Clare's works.**

**As I was rereading City of Heavenly Fire, I realized that Jace and Clary are only 17. Let's pretend that in the Shadowhunter world, 17 is considered of age, even though we know it's not. Like in Harry Potter, except J. K. Rowlings had a good reason called untraced magic for making17 of age but I'm just lazy. Sorry, blabbering on, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

June 21, 2008

Simon was practically sweating by the time Brother Enoch arrived for his ascension. The silent brother raised his head.

"_Simon Lewis, __have you chosen your __S__hadowhunter name__?" _He asked with the voice in Simon's head that he was sure he was never going to get used to.

"Yes, Nightmark. To remind me of when I was a Night's child and when I bore the Mark of Cain.

"_That is well chosen. Are you ready for your ascension?_"

"Err, no?" Simon answered truthfully.

"_Then let us go in," _Brother Enoch spoke with a hint of amusement if silent brothers can be amused. He opened the door leading to the podium of the Council Hall and Simon stepped in, taking a big breath.

Jia Penhallow was standing in front of the Mortal Cup which was sitting on an ornate looking table, waiting for him. When Simon went up to stand next to the Consul with Brother Enoch, the Consul gave him an encouraging smile before going back to her business face.

"Simon Lewis, do you wish to join the ranks of the Shadowhunters, to become one of the brave warriors fighting evil?"

"Yes," Simon replied, swallowing thickly.

"Then recite the oath."

Simon practiced the oath many, many times with Isabelle and Clary with Jace occasionally trying to "help". Trying to remember the words, he spoke.

"I hereby swear:

I will be Raziel's Sword, extending his arm to strike down evil.

I will be Raziel's Cup, offering blood to our mission.

I will be Raziel's Mirror, when my enemies behold me, let them see his face in mine.

I hereby promise:

I will serve with the angels' courage.

I will serve the angels' justice.

And I will serve with the angels' mercy.

Until such time as I shall die, I will be Nephilim. I pledge myself in Covenant as a Neplilim, and I pledge my life and my family to the Clave of Idris."

When Simon finished, Brother Enoch spoke in everyone's heads. "_A man cannot be a __S__hadowhunter without a proper __S__hadowhunter name. What name shall you take?"_

"Nightmark."

"_Then, Simon Nightmark, drink from the Mortal Cup," _Brother Enoch said, handing the cup to Simon.

Simon once again took a deep breath and brought the cup to his lips. For a moment, Simon felt like he was on fire. Not in a bad, burning way but in a warm, glowing way. Then he felt a sharp pain in his heart, then everything returned to normal.

Jia Penhallow smiled, "Welcome to the ranks of the Shadowhunters, Simon Nightmark. Next, we have the parabatai union of Clarissa Fairchild and Isabelle Lightwood."

Simon joined the Council on the stands and Clary and Izzy made their way down to the podium. "Clarissa Fairchild and Isabelle Lightwood, do you wish to become parabatai?"

They both answered yes.

"Then, Clarissa, begin the ceremony by reciting the oath and drawing the mark of parabatai on Isabelle."

Clary began, "Entreat me not to leave thee,

Or return from following after thee—for whither thou goest, I will go,

And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.

Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.

Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.

The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me." Then, she drew the parabatai rune on Isabelle.

Isabelle repeated the oath and drew the same mark on Clary. Then, they both went back to the stands.

"Thank you both. The first matter we will discuss has much to do with the Shadowhunters who performed the ceremonies just now. It is said that Lucifer is rising. We propose that Clarissa Fairchild, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Nightmark, Jacae Herondale, Alex Lightwood and Magnus Bane go to Pandemonium to investigate."

Nasreen Chaudhury, the delegate from the Mumbai institute, spoke up, "With the exception of the warlock, they are but children! You are sending them to the demon city from which no mortal came back alive?"

"Then we'll be the first," Alec shot back.

Jia looked conflicted as the Council members argued among each other about the risks and advantages. Then with a nod from Robert, she raised her voice. "All in favor with the idea, say aye!"

There were a chorus of aye's and a few nay's. In the end, the aye's won. Jia sighed before speaking again, "Thank you for your cooperation. It is decided then, they leave on the 27th and come back July 5th. Meanwhile, if you find anything helpful for this job in your institutes, please inform us."

After discussing something about the mundane governments, the Council broke apart. Robert called Alec, Jace and Isabelle aside. He cleared his throat as if embarrassed. "First, I apologize for my behavior at the meeting. To tell the truth, I was very stressed about your... trip as Jia put it. I'd, of course, much rather that you not go. But as Jia said, you're old enough to make your decisions now."

The three stared at him in awe. Robert Lightwood rarely apologized, but here he was now, apologizing to his children for his behavior. Robert cleared his throat once again, uncomfortably, "I just want you to know that I love you. Always remember that," He said before walking away. The three now stared at each other.

{~*000*~}

June 24, 2008

The five Shadowhunters and the warlock were in the institute library, researching for ANY information about Pandemonium with no success. As they all knew, no mortal has come back from the demon city alive. There were no written records about it in the library.

All of a sudden, Simon raised his head from the book he was reading, _Mundane Video Games in the Nephilim Society,_ which had nothing to do with Pandemonium, but he read anyways. "Wait, you said that no mortal has ever come back from Pandemonium alive, right?"

Jace nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Did that just process through your brain?"

Simon ignored him, "What if there were _Warlocks _that's been there?"

Magnus frowned, "That's actually a good idea. I'll ask on that." He quickly contacted some other warlocks through magic. "There was one that Tessa read about once. Musah Dhalm. I think I have something he wrote at my apartment."

"Congrats Nightmark, looks like you used your brain for the first and the last time," Jace said.

{~*000*~}

At Magnus's apartment, Magnus read Musah Dhalm's journal out loud in English as it was written in Arabic.

"Property of Musah Dhalm, son of Asmodeus. Would you look at that? A half brother of mine," he said, chuckling drily, "I have a good guess of who my father might be. I'm thinking it's Asmodeus. However, I can't be sure, I must find out for sure myself. I have read on the subject primarily through the Jewish Torah. Another warlock I met who said he was just passing through, told me that the capital city of the demons is Pandemonium. I must go and find out. He obviously took the hard way. He could've just called on him. Or better yet, just forget about Father Dearest altogether," Magnus cleared his throat before continuing.

"I have not been able to write for days. That is because I have found the way to get to Pandemonium. It is to catch a demon, a minor one if possible and to ask it to get me to Pandemonium in return for its life. It was dangerous but I did it, and I'm in Pandemonium as I write. It is dry. I dare not get too close to the city itself. I stay to the outskirts. I have made myself a temporary shelter. I warded it with magic to keep demons out. How ironic that a son of a greater demon must hide from his minions." Then, Magnus frowned. "The pages, they're torn out. I'll read the next readable entry. I am back from the damned city and I now know for sure that the bastard of a father is indeed my father. I have torn the earlier entries for I wish for no one to ever go to that city after me. Take my advice. Keep a good dimension between you and hell."

"Well, that was cheery," Jace muttered.

"That's... all?" Clary asked.

"Yes." Magnus answered her.

"So what do we do?" Isabelle asked.

"Let's me try to put it in as positively as possible. Go to hell, again," Jace said with an innocent smile.

Alec shook his head. "That can't be all! Isn't there some other warlock that's been to Pandemonium?"

Magnus answered, "No, but the good part is, Musah Dhalm said it's dry, at least we know to bring water."

Jace smiled angelically at him. "Okay. We have one plan about going to a demon city. Bring water."

"Yes, you are correct. Now, Biscuit, be a dear and try to think of a rune to make us invisible except to each other," Magnus said before shooing them all out the door of his apartment. He didn't tell the others, but he had some research to do.

* * *

**What is Magnus going to do? I'll tell you flat out that he's not doing anything bad. Sorry if you hated Simon's last name! Most people want him to take the last name Fairchild, but it's not fun when EVERY writers do that. Starting next chapter, the plot and the characters are REALLY going to start to show, because I know I've been focusing on moving the story along and not on the characters. The boring part's over! It will be more interesting from now on, I promise! Meanwhile, review like crazy, pretty please with a cherry on top!**


End file.
